Such a thermotherapy device is known, for example, from WO 2009/088607 A1. Adjoining the head end of the reclining surface is located a vertical support column, which carries at its upper end a plurality of heating radiators, which are arranged in a matrix. A control unit detects the temperature as a function of the location on the reclining surface with a plurality of temperature sensors. The heating radiator matrix is then controlled by the control unit such that the patient will receive a uniform temperature along his entire body. Areas of the reclining surface that are not occupied by the patient are detected by temperature sensors and the heating elements associated with them are deactivated. However, this device is complicated because of the plurality of temperature sensors.
It is generally problematic for designing the radiant heater that this shall be arranged vertically above the head end of the reclining surface in order to make place for an upwardly pivotable hood or for an X-ray apparatus. The hood is movable between a closed position covering the reclining surface and an opened position, in which it lies outside the radiation cone from the radiant heater to the reclining surface. However, a non-uniform heat output is obtained on the reclining surface in case of an individual heating radiator suspended on a support column above the head end, because the incidence angle varies from the head end to the foot end of the reclining surface and, moreover, the distance between heating radiators and the reclining surface increases from the head end to the foot end of the reclining surface.
In the thermotherapy device that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,010 B1, a symmetrical heating radiator is suspended on a support column located at the head end and is directed at the reclining surface. A temperature difference of 3.2° C. arises in such an arrangement on the reclining surface because of the variations from the head end to the foot end if the measurements carried out with test bodies according to IEC 60601-2-21.
The thermotherapy device described in EP 2 172 175 A2 is likewise provided with an individual heating radiator on a support column, and these heating radiators have an asymmetrical reflector, which shall compensate the variation of the incidence angle and distance from the head end to the foot end of the reclining surface. It was, however, found that a relatively great temperature difference still remains between the head end and the foot end, which is about 1.6° C. if the measurements are made with test bodies according to IEC 60601-2-21.
The best devices in use, which have the radiant heater directed above and in parallel to the reclining surface, reach a temperature difference of about 0.8° C. under the same conditions. However, such an arrangement cannot be embodied for thermotherapy devices that have a pivotable hood at the support column, which hood is movable between a closed position for the incubator operation and a position for open nursing care, in which position the path of the radiation towards the reclining surface is released.